Beta Characters
Beta characters are characters that were cut or rechanged during the development of a GTA game. Only two types of characters that were Deleted, Beta Name or Remodeled. Their files still appear inside the disc but some were deleted and can never be found in the files. Others were renamed or rechanged due to several reasons. These characters whether host a major, minor or just a pedestrian in a GTA game. Deleted Characters These are characters that were removed during development. GTA III * Darkel A character cut during development. * Curtly Also a character in GTA III cut during the development of the game. * Children and Elders with walkers The two pedestrians were meant to appear in the game but due to rating and controversial problems, they were removed. GTA Vice City * Mr. Moffat Scheduled to give Tommy Vercetti a mission but he was cut prior in development. He also knows Tommy in the past. GTA San Andreas * Officer Carver He was a LSPD officer and was cut during development, along with Poncho and Larry. He was supposedly going to be killed during the beta Doberman. * Poncho He was going to be appearing in the game but was cut. He was supposedly had a run-in with Officer Carver were CJ must rescue him. * Larry He was also a cut character in the game though his dialogue exists but he was meant to appear in Cop Wheels. GTA IV * Raymond Alberga Alberga was a mobster during the development in GTA IV but he was cut in the final. He was suspected to be Ray Boccino's beta name. Remodelled Characters These are characters that were remodelled during development ranging from protagonists to pedestrians. GTA III * Claude's appearance went through many different designs. Sketches and screenshots show many types of body of Claude that should appear in the game. * The Liberty City Triads originally had a black outfit. * Police Officers originally had mustaches, as seen in the game's manual. GTA Vice City * Tommy Vercetti was older, fatter and wore a blue Hawaiian shirt. * Haitian gangsters who wore blue shirts used to have a picture on the shirt instead of the word "Relax". GTA San Andreas * Both Sweet and Big Smoke had their appearances changed. Sweet was originally dressed in black and wore a black beanie; Big Smoke wore a white jersey and did not wear a hat, exposing his shaved head. * Kendl Johnson's facial model and clothing were altered. * Gang members looked different and wore different clothing. * Each city had its own motorcycle cop model; whereas in the final release the same model is used for all cities (They use the LVPD Model, the LSPD and SFPD models can still be found on the game´s files). GTA Liberty City Stories * Joseph Daniel O'Toole's glasses were originally blue. * Toni Cipriani originally looked older. * Toni's casual clothes were a purple shirt with a green vest. GTA Vice City Stories * Bryan Forbes originally had a mustache. * The Casual clothes were originally yellow and blue. * The Wetsuit was originally light blue. GTA IV * Little Jacob originally did not wear glasses, and also looked older. * Michelle had a different looking face. * Playboy X used to have a plain maroon hoodie. * United Liberty Paper had a different voice. * Real Badman didn't wear a hat. * The first removed haircut design for Niko was a cut that seemed to resemble helmet-hair. * The second removed haircut design for Niko was a buzz cut. * As seen in the first trailer for TLAD, Jim Fitzgerald did not wear a bandana. GTA V * Michael De Santa as seen in trailer 1 and 2, he seemed to have green eyes, and an older look. As seen in his trailer, he has brown eyes and a younger look. * Franklin Clinton looked different in the beta as seen in Trailer 1, where his skin was much lighter, making him look more hispanic than African American. Unknown GTA Liberty City Stories *GXT lists a character named Father Kenny. It possibly was an undercover name of Ned Burner.ENGLISH.gxt/CV_116/ROW: 77 MODEL: Not used Fthr Kenny *GXT lists another character named Franco Forelli. He was possibly killed in series of Fort Staunton explosions, but not seen.ENGLISH.gxt/CV_119/ROW: 80 MODEL: FRANFOR Franco Forelli Beta Names These are characters that their names have been changed for different reasons. GTA III GTA Vice City GTA V References Category:Characters Category:Beta characters